I've Missed You
by Aryine
Summary: Aomine will always love Kise, even if the other isn't around anymore. Charadeath, angst, but there's a sweet ending. AoKise.


Aomine looks-

_Kise's eyes are shut. He's been covered up by a white sheet all the way up to his neck. He isn't breathing._

-but he doesn't really see.

He hears-

_The doctor is saying something. 'An accident', he says. 'We couldn't save him', he says. _

-but he doesn't really listen.

He knows-

_Kise Ryouta is dead. My Kise is dead. _

-but he doesn't really comprehend.

He grits his teeth, willing himself to stay composed, and forces his only question out.

"Did he- did Kise suffer?"

"I don't think so; He was pronounced dead at the scene."

Aomine nods, and swiftly exits, numb with grief and shock. His head hurts. He doesn't- he _can't _accept the truth; the fact that Kise Ryouta is- is-

_No - this can't be happening, it has to be a- a nightmare, that's it-_

Then the pain hits. It tears him apart from the inside out; the regret, the loss, the sadness, the disbelief - all at once, unrelenting and brutal. It hurts. It _hurts._

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and wills himself not to break down.

-0-

That night, he cannot sleep.

The day after would have been both Kise's twentieth birthday and their second anniversary. Hell, they'd even planned to get married the next month as well.

Kise had been so enthusiastic about it, too. He'd already picked out a wedding venue, compiled a guest list, ordered the cake and all that, while Aomine had just relaxed on the couch and laughed about how eager Kise was.

"But aren't you excited too, Aominecchi?", he had asked.

...Yes. Yes, he had been. But now, in their shared apartment alone, with the wedding preparations, surprise birthday gifts and anniversary plans scattered everywhere, Aomine feels like an outsider in his own home. This home had belonged to a police officer and pilot with perfect lives. But now, it was just an empty house.

An empty house that belonged to a broken man.

-0-

The day after, Aomine attends Kise's funeral.

Everyone cries - even the stoic ones, like Akashi and Kuroko. They cry regally, singular tears sliding slowly down before being swiftly wiped away. A few, like Momoi, break down.

Everyone cries - except him.

He doesn't cry because he knows Kise wouldn't have wanted him to. So he doesn't, even when his unshed tears blur his vision to the point of blindness.

-0-

Aomine remembers the way Kise used to laugh; the way he used to play; the way he used to make him feel complete. He remembers his fiery determination; his bubbly, effervescent nature; his touch; his love. With a smile, he remembers the times they had together - too short, too few - and the fun they had.

But the smile soon turns bitter - because memory is all he has left of the man he had loved.

Because Kise is gone.

-0-

Broken hearts are difficult to fix - some would say it was impossible. However, Aomine manages to press on with life. It takes a long time to get over his devastating loss, to integrate back into society, but he manages.

He manages because Kise is not the only one who loves him - he still has his friends, his co-workers, everyone. He is awfully glad for this, too; the fact that other people still care for him keeps him going. Also, he's pretty sure Kise wouldn't have wanted him to mope around all day, and die of depression or something.

Still, he doubts he would ever be as happy as he was.

-0-

He visits Kise's grave.

_Kise Ryouta_, the tomb marker read. _Forever gone, but forever loved_.

A sad, melancholic smile graces his lips.

_Yo, Kise, how's it going? _

_Been a long time, huh? Three years. But, you know, I still love you - even beyond life. Never thought that was possible, but yeah, it is._

_And when it's my turn to go up there, you'd better still love me, too. 'Cos then we can finally stay together._

He places a yellow rose on the grave and stays there for a while, eyes closed.

-0-

Aomine never falls in love again, but he marries Momoi because she's the only female he's capable of harboring affection for.

Theirs is a relatively happy marriage, one where they act more like siblings than husband and wife, but that's enough for them. While Momoi knows that Aomine's heart is still Kise's, he does an admirable job of caring for her and their family, so she lets it go. Plus, he tries to hide it from her, so at least she knows he's sorry about not being able to fully love her that way. He doesn't have to, really - she understands. She had always known that her Dai-chan wouldn't be able to get over Ki-chan, and she's glad that at least he tries to carry on with his life.

They have a lovely child, named 'Aomine Kiryo.' The name is a tribute to Kise, and everyone knows it. Aomine doesn't try to deny it either.

Like it or not, Kise would always be in Aomine's heart, and Momoi accepts it graciously.

-0-

Aomine gets knifed on the job.

To be injured while on duty is not an uncommon occurrence, but this time, Aomine's wound is life-threatening.

He is rushed to the A&R immediately, but the blood loss is critical - as friends and family gather around his bed, weeping and distraught, his life ebbs away.

Then , through the haze of pain and drowsiness, he spots Kise. He blinks - and he is still there.

_"Aominecchi - don't give up. Fight. Live."_

"Kise...?"

_"I'll always love you, so take your time here, okay? Now, be a good boy - go to sleep and get all better soon."_

"Don't... Go..."

_"I have to. See you, Aominecchi - I'll wait."_

Kise presses his lips against Aomine's forehead as he loses consciousness, tears running down his face.

Later, when Aomine makes a full recovery, everyone agrees that it is nothing short of a miracle. And Aomine goes along with it, because as far as he was concerned, being able to see Kise again - and to know that he was still loved by the one he loved - was a miracle indeed.

-0-

Aomine goes on with life with more vigor, safe and content in the knowledge that Kise's waiting for him. He meets new people, takes up new hobbies and helps other people whenever he can. He and Momoi raise a wonderful child, who's every bit as vivacious and good-natured as the person he was named after.

He lives his life to the fullest, and when he dies in his sleep at the ripe old age of eighty-seven, he dies with no regrets.

Dying is, after all, just a new beginning in a different world.

And, in his case-

_"Welcome back, Aominecchi!" _

-it is a very sweet world.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how to angst - guess I'm really more of a fluff person. Still, AoKise is such a lovely couple -and it's my OTP!- so I'd feel horrible if I just let them be all unhappy - sweet endings for the win! Please review (I _love_ reviews.) - and thanks y'all for reading!

Also, a big thank you to Black Maya for being my beta. I don't own the picture.


End file.
